<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>也许，有一天 by cryogenic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753397">也许，有一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic'>cryogenic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*自设ABO世界观。人类社会长期否认第二性别体系的存在，占据最人口多数的Beta处于绝对统治地位。在长久的过去，Alpha和Omega因为自身的特殊一直受到不平等的对待，直到目前在公共场合表现出自己的第二性别依旧被视作是失礼的行为。<br/>*有对所罗门第二性别的暗示。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>也许，有一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day  1<br/>罗玛尼阿其曼于梦中惊醒。<br/>在室内那淡淡的、水果酒一样又酸又甜的气味里，他的身体内每一个细胞都在燃烧。<br/>罗曼没有开灯，这个时候他往往很怕光，只是在黑暗中从床头摸索着无针注射器。他找到了，注射器电容屏在黑夜中发着冷光，显示着它的电量。就着这莹白色的、冷冷的光，他勉强给自己打了一针。<br/>药液在高压射流原理下进入他的皮肤。罗曼闷哼一声，过了好一会儿，才从方才那如坠云雾的眩晕感中清醒过来。<br/>“比预定时间提前了三天。”待精神能集中后，他仔细回忆着自己上一次的日期，再与今天的时间进行比对。<br/>“……看来这个月药物的剂量还需要调整。”罗曼喃喃自语道，重新倒回柔软的床上，却无法欺骗自己就此重新睡去，他的内裤和床单都脏了，需要更换。<br/>调整竞争性抑制剂摄入剂量这种事往往得征求医生的意见，可是这真的太尴尬了，迦勒底没有别的医生。<br/>他就是那个唯一的医生。</p><p>大约是早上醒的太早了一点，他还没到中午就困了，彼时他们正在开会，轮到他发言时，他忍不住在发言之间打了个打哈欠。<br/>“哈啊——”<br/>罗曼觉得尴尬，于是他想赶紧恢复状态，可是大脑又再次陷入那种混沌的状态，“对不起，我——我刚刚说到哪里了？”<br/>“你刚刚说到灵子框体的再一次优化调整。”达芬奇双臂环胸，不满地看向他。<br/>“对对，灵子框体调整！我们从这里开始吧——”</p><p>会后，他在洗手间里往自己脸颊上泼冷水，几乎是在触碰到那冰凉、流动着的液体的瞬间，他整个人瑟缩了一下。他一般都会避免在这个时候接触冷水，Omega发情期体温会比平时更高，这往往会让他很不舒服。可是罗曼仍旧勇敢地接起一捧冷水，向自己脸上泼去。<br/>“——罗玛尼。”一个声音在他耳后响起。<br/>他吓了一跳，等他再回过神来时自己已经用湿漉漉的手扯着两只手套逃去另外一边了。<br/>“你现在这样，让我怎么说你？是要夸奖你在隐藏秘密上真是思考缜密呢，还是笑一笑说你真是容易受到惊吓呢？”达芬奇插着腰，板着脸说道。<br/>我还想先问问你怎么突然进男厕所了呢。罗曼在心中小声地吐槽，但是没敢说出来。他开始用烘手机把自己的手套烘干，达芬奇紧跟在他身后，她将自己的衣袖向上拉扯，露出小臂内侧那几个圆圆的的贴片。<br/>“……果然。”她叹了口气。“这次又提前了，对吗？”<br/>“这也是没办法的事情嘛。”罗曼打着哈哈说道，手套彻底干了，他将那几枚已经有些干瘪的贴片揭下，换上了新的。</p><p> </p><p>在许下第二人生愿望之后，他获得的便是如此的馈赠：属于记忆中母亲的发色、父王的瞳色，以及第二性别，Omega。</p><p>这是他头一次知晓这件事。<br/>在他生活的那个年代，从没有人意识到除了男女，这世界上竟然还存在着第二种性别划分的方式——毕竟从主的花园中走出的仅仅只有两个人，男人和女人，丈夫和妻子，没有人告诉过他们，人类还有三类的划分方式，Alpha,Beta以及Omega。尽管他确实听闻存在着那样一些孩子，他们总是长的比别人更高大、性格往往好斗且不理智，在出生的时候下面便带着一个犬科生物才会有的结。<br/>也有另外一些孩子，他们的青春期总是非常难挨，每隔几个月他们便会高烧、说胡话、大量出汗、欲望强烈。后一种孩子比前面那种更加难以活下去，他们的境遇往往很悲惨，以至于所罗门王特地下令，建立专门的收容所，将这些极少数人保护起来。然而，即便如此，在那些建筑里也发生过一些惨案——主要与人类无耻的欲望有关。为了避免那些孩子再次受到伤害，收容所被分割成了两部分，中间以一道高墙相隔。<br/>他曾见过其中的几个——那也是个男孩子，他才16岁，在外面受过伤，在这里也是，这都怪他。<br/>那个孩子的双手双脚被绑在床上，避免他做出亵渎神明的举动；一张深色的毯子盖在他身上，避免他那肮脏下贱的躯体玷污了君王的眼睛。他在床上鱼类一样地跳动着，当所罗门王走进来时，只闻见一股奇妙的、酸涩的气味，但是意外地不怎么难闻，有一点儿像生梨子，比较干，很脆，没什么水分但是适合拿在手中把玩的生梨子。那个快要死掉的男孩子看向自己的王，只是轻轻地低头致意。<br/>上帝快要接走他了，作为王他只是来送这些可怜的羔羊最后一程。可是就在那时，在这旅途的拐角，他却对他提起了另外一个男孩子的名字，被关在收容所另一侧的某个男孩，一个比其他人更高大、更好斗且不理智的男孩。</p><p>所罗门王是过了两天才知道，就在那个孩子被上帝接走的瞬间，被他所呼唤的男孩也死去了，他犯过错，不可饶恕的错误，所以他的身体也被锁链所禁锢。那一天他像发了疯似的喊着某个人的名字，拳头和头颅因为敲击墙壁和地板而碎裂，鲜血顺着大理石的台阶躺下，最后滴入大地之中。</p><p>“吾王啊——您，可能，是个特殊种，特殊种中的Omega。”<br/>马尔斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚如此告诉他时，已经变为罗曼的所罗门不知为何又想起了那两个男孩子。他在死亡时并未达成这个愿望，不过如果是那两个孩子的话，在前往伊甸的道路上，他们想必会握住彼此的手吧。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，这种收容所制度是人类历史上某项极为残忍的、无关种族与国家，针对自己同胞的戕害。<br/>聪明人永远明白，自己种族对宇宙、对星球、对自然的探索，其实只是凤毛麟角罢了。可是哪怕是这类人也从没有意识到，人类对自身的理解也是如此的浅薄。<br/>直到二十世纪初，他们才意识到，那些外生殖器上普遍的畸形以及青春期时难以自拔、野兽一般的欲望其实是某类人才有的共性。就像男人的阴茎和喉结、女人纤细的腰肢与发育后膨大的乳房一样。除了圣经上注明的“男”与“女”，世上竟还有另外一套划分性别的方法，这可真是大逆不道。在长期的与世俗、与宗教、与各种各样的偏见斗争后，直到六十年代，第一只针对特殊种（Omega）的抑制剂投入市场销售，三年后特殊种人类（Alpha）的阻滞剂也问世了，即便如此，直到本世纪初，最后一家收容院于非洲关闭时，那针对特殊种青少年的野蛮的收容院制度才彻底沦为历史。<br/>作为绝大部分的普通种（Beta）对这绵延数千年的Alpha和Omega的迫害行为往往闭口不提，毕竟，国家的执政者是Beta，研发药剂的科学家团队也差不多都是Beta，即使到如今，世界人口中那两型特殊种加在一起所占的比例也仅有十万分之一。</p><p>所罗门生前也是Beta。</p><p>“……结果怎么样？”当天晚上，在医疗室里，罗曼询问一边站着的达芬奇道。<br/>他将脚踝针眼处按压的棉球取下，小腿上仍旧残留着止血带那新鲜的勒痕。</p><p>“你应该比我清楚，即使是在迦勒底，信息素偏移轴也不可能那么快测定出来吧。”达芬奇扭头瞟了他一眼。<br/>罗曼没说话了，半晌后他才低下头，捏着自己的外套一角开口：“但是我没有时间了。”<br/>“是我们，我们没有时间了。”达芬奇道，她将迦勒底的临时指挥官给拉扯起来，“我们都很着急，但是日子还是得过的。罗玛尼，既然你负责去照顾大家，那我就得负责照顾好你。你现在回去赶快洗个热水澡，然后就钻进被子里——睡前甚至可以和梅莉聊聊天。”她眨眨眼睛暗示他道。<br/>达芬奇的话语是那么温柔，让他想起母亲——不只是自己的母亲，还有所有的母亲。他们都是那么温柔。<br/>罗曼踟蹰了。</p><p>“好的。”他犹犹豫豫地说，“我会回去好好休息的。”勉强对着达芬奇笑了笑。<br/>“睡个好觉。”达芬奇对着他挥手，“结果出来，我会告诉你的。”</p><p>罗曼当然乖乖听话地回去躺了下来，睡前也按达芬奇的意见，和魔法☆梅莉聊了聊。罕见地，梅莉竟然主动关心起他来。<br/>“你最近还好吗，笨蛋罗曼？”见自己的爱豆如此关心自己，罗曼如升云端，高兴到不行。<br/>“我当然很好！”他本想如此回答，但是犹豫再三还是不给自己立flag了。<br/>“我觉得不太好。”他老老实实地回答，“不过只是老毛病罢了，过个两天就不会有问题了！”</p><p>在抑制剂的调控下，他的发情期每三个月一次，激素轴最大偏移不会超过15——如果超过30那就是危险情况了。时间总是维持三天。他一般会配合着使用贴片式O-2醇阻滞剂与注射型的抑制剂，度过这段难熬的日子。那些阻滞剂可以让他少散发出些气味，<br/>“——这几天还希望梅莉和我一起加油，共渡难关！”<br/>啊，如果梅莉能给他鼓励那就好了。罗曼本满怀希望地打着字，结果却被药剂的效果影响，过早地被拖入睡眠。</p><p>他那一晚睡得很好，甚至做了一个愉快的梦。梦中空气好极了，他一路向东走着，手里拎着一个小箱子，一路哼着歌儿。他想终点那头会有人在等他，那个人会握住他的手，就像汗湿的手心里攥住一朵野花。</p><p>可是会等着他的只有达芬奇。第二天他比平时醒的更早一点儿，全能的天才坐在他的床位，直勾勾地望着他，眼神有些吓人。<br/>早呀，莱昂纳多。他虚弱地打着招呼。<br/>早，罗玛尼。她说，猜猜你这次的测量结果是多少？<br/>他喉结上下滑动，29？罗曼满怀希望地说。<br/>你可能得将它乘上一个5，那样数字还比较接近。<br/>你最近都在做什么呀，罗玛尼阿其曼？</p><p> </p><p>Day  2<br/>“我最近——”<br/>也没做什么呀……罗曼羞愧地低下头。<br/>他，罗玛尼阿其曼这个人最近一切如常，没有少做工作，更没有做什么除了加班之外多余的事情。他在给自己注射时达芬奇在一边盯着他的模样活像是在考虑在发情期让他露怯之前，先充满慈悲地谋杀掉自己。<br/>今日份的药液已经注入他的皮肤，罗曼将手按在自己的腹部，忍受着接下来的短暂的眩晕感，然后，他手中的那只无针注射器便被达芬奇给抽走了。<br/>“喂——”<br/>“我当然清楚这是你的私人财产。”天才上下拋接着那个小玩意儿，“不过在我这里，你的身体健康比什么灵子框体回收改造能否按时完成更加重要。还有，为了防止你乱来，这些东西我都得给你收走。”随后，她拉开了他的床头柜。<br/>“哈？你都收走了，接下来还得熬两天的人可是我，我怎么办？”罗曼叫道。<br/>“当然是像个正常人一样，给自己放个假，好好放松一下，别想着靠嗑药扛过接下来的时间。”达芬奇蛮横地说道，“你今天可以不来管控室报道，就呆在卧室里。我还给你放了点东西在桌子上，不喜欢real girl至少也得对那些玩意提起兴趣来。”<br/>“不——”<br/>他不知道得从哪一句反驳起，“我没有不喜欢real girl！你说的那些东西我都不需要！还有——喂！”<br/>达芬奇潇洒地一甩头发，带着他全部的存货扬长而去。</p><p>——还有，他才是医生，并且还是迦勒底目前的最高领导人。<br/>罗曼咬着牙想，下次一定要提前把这句话说出来，虽然说了对方肯定也不会听，他拦不住达芬奇这么一个像风一样的人。<br/>但是，班还是得上的。罗曼想，开始检查自己口袋里的库存，还好，达芬奇没有将那些也给他收走。阻滞剂省着点儿用的话——他在心里给自己安排，这里还有一版没有开封的。至少能把这两天抗过去。</p><p>早上八点，他准时去管控室报道。十点半时，第一贴阻滞剂报废，比昨天还要早上一个多小时。他叹了口气。将干瘪的贴片和已经空了的贴片纸扯碎成看不见的形状，扔入洗手间垃圾箱内。<br/>之后是中午午饭时，有一位同事突然抬起头来，“你们有没有闻到一股怪味，酸酸的？”她如此询问道。<br/>罗曼像做贼一样从后门里溜出去，他在洗手间里吃完了自己的面包，在不得不回到管控室前，他看向了镜子中的自己，将手背贴在了额头上，体温比平时高上不少。</p><p>如果他现在去认认真真地求达芬奇网开一面，对方会同意吗？不，她只会得意洋洋地对她说，让他回去睡一觉，这是他三个月以来应得的奖励与休憩。<br/>那个下午无比地难熬。他时常如梦中惊醒一般，鬼魅似的探寻着四周，企图从空气中嗅出一丝不一样的痕迹。“你们有闻到什么奇怪的味道吗？”他喊。<br/>“没有，阿其曼主任。”</p><p>他不记得自己是如何吃的晚饭——也许没有吃，也许也吃了点什么。现在是下午七点，他彻底无法集中精力了。他的小腹开始一抽一抽地疼，身体内部的器官开始叫嚣着需要更多的维护以及——有什么东西，正抽抽搭搭地向下滴落着。那个时候达芬奇守在他身边，这两天她总是毫无必要地守在他身边。对方看向了他，用唇型对他说：<br/>回去吧。<br/>他必须得走了。<br/>罗曼踉踉跄跄地挪动至卧室里，像做贼一般一路顺着墙壁走，躲避着其他人。英灵只是灵子构成的魔术体，并没有感知额外的信息素的能力，但是撞上便会很麻烦。最麻烦的莫过于御主和马修。<br/>还好，一路上平安无事。进入卧室之后，他用最快的速度褪去了外套。那件黑色的高领打底衫背后已经湿透了，甚至连带着那件白色的外褂上同样残留有湿痕，更别提他自己的裤子。<br/>罗曼呼吸急促，他的心脏跳得极快，很快他就彻底不受控制了，所以，至少在此之前——<br/>他奔向自己的书柜，在下方有一个小小的保险箱，里面藏有着些别的、市面上买不到的东西。在他平时使用的那些针剂或者是贴片无法起效时，那些只在贫民区和黑市里流行的非竞争性的抑制剂反而往往可以奏效。<br/>大概是两年前他试过一次，很疼，疼极了，那东西打进他的血管里就像是进了沙子一样疼，他几乎两眼发黑地在原地喘了20分钟才提起劲儿站起来，他曾信奉的主穿着希腊人的衣服在一片虚空中沉默地跳着舞，可是不得不说真的有效果。<br/>他之后靠着小心地调试着药量勉强度过了接下来的近十次发情期，所以这一次，他也相信——相信——<br/>罗曼打开了柜门后的暗格，，之后，对着一片空虚惨笑出声。<br/>那里是空的。看来达芬奇今天早上来他的房间时将那些东西收走了，他没想到对方连这种事也知道，罗曼的脊背顺着墙壁划至地面上。</p><p>如果生来便是一位Omega的话——<br/>他母亲的头发的颜色像新鲜的橙子，像罗曼，不是所罗门。父王的眼睛看起来则像是春天的湖水，像罗曼，不是所罗门。<br/>如果并未获得神明的赏赐，所罗门诞生时大概会是如今这副模样。但是凡事不可再来，人耗尽全力也无法踏入同样的河流，河水渐远，他以一名最为普通的“普通种”人类（Beta型）生活了七十余年，如今却告诉他必须得像一名Omega一样生活。</p><p>王啊，在一路向东前往伊甸的道路上，我的爱人能握住我的手吗？<br/>愿主予你祝福，我的孩子。所罗门说道。</p><p>男孩子微笑着闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，真是悲惨呢。”一个男人如此说道。<br/>罗曼勉强掀起一边的眼皮，强迫自己去看。房间的另一边，一个男人——梅林，正快乐地坐在床上，一条腿闲散地搭在另外一条上，那根花里胡哨的法杖则是搁在另一边。对方观察着自己的眼神高深莫测，就像是在欣赏18世纪巴黎剧场里上演的怪胎秀。<br/>罗曼觉得好气又觉得好笑，他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，碧绿的眼睛满是泪水。他望向梅林，干裂的嘴唇蠕动着，像是要对他说什么。<br/>于是梅林向前几步，微微俯下身子，一只手张开放至耳后，方便将这个可怜的、颤抖着的小Omega发出的每一个音节都听清。<br/>他听到的便是：<br/>“滚远点，冠位废物。”<br/>罗玛尼有气无力地说道，捡起一边滑在地板上的书籍，扔到梅林身上。 <br/>梅林稳稳地接住了那本书，而罗曼在扔完那本书后，总算失去了最后的力气，整个人已经滑倒在地板上。<br/>“哈哈，现在还有精神骂我，看来果然就像你说的那样，没有问题嘛。”<br/>对方没有理他，橘粉色的头发乱七八糟，只是在冰冷的地板上翻了个身。<br/>于是梅林蹲了下来。他面无表情地掐住了罗曼的下颚，强迫他抬起头，带茧的指腹擦过男人的嘴。<br/>罗曼的嘴唇抿得很紧，梅林的手指用力，他才像个要被拔牙的猫一样勉强张开嘴来。花之魔术师那修长有力的手指探进去，在他嘴里捣弄着，玩弄着他的上颌和舌头。唾液濡湿了魔术师的手指，甚至顺着罗曼张开的唇角向下滴落，粘在了下巴上。<br/>梅林玩了一会儿便腻了，他将手指抽出，用湿漉漉的指腹反复摩挲着男人的两瓣嘴唇，将它们涂湿、浸润，直到颜色变得鲜红润泽，适合做点亲吻以及亲吻之外的事情。他在做这些事时，罗曼一直盯着他看。<br/>之所以用盯而不是用瞪，那是因为他的眼神始终飘忽且迷离，时不时就得眨眨眼好定下神来。Omega的发情期向来不会太好过，罗曼此时应该尤为难过，从他微弱的喘息、喉间的吞咽以及指节的发白之中，梅林都能窥得这一事实。<br/>于是梅林握住青年的一只手，将他拉扯起来，对方拍开了他的手。<br/>“哦，天啊——”罗曼喃喃道。<br/>他使劲摇了摇头，说：“你是个Alpha。”<br/>有什么东西——气味，强行挤入了房间。在几乎凝滞为实体、馥郁的石榴酒香气里，突然出现了沁人心脾的花的甜香。<br/>梅林像是低头仔细思考了一会儿，才抬头说道：<br/>“多谢你提醒，我都快忘记这件事了。”<br/>说罢，他不顾罗曼的意见，强行将他整个人抱起给扔回了床上。罗曼的身体接触到床面上的那一瞬间，梅林听见了什么液体被拍开的声音，就像将一只装满水的气球拍到桌面上，于是他吹了一声口哨。<br/>罗曼继续对他怒目而视：“你想干什么？”<br/>曾经的魔术王如今就是个装满水的气球，湿漉漉、沉甸甸，被错误地对待着。</p><p>他想干什么——？<br/>Alpha和Omega之间能做的事情，不就是那些吗？<br/>他们是生来就注定要融为一体的，缺少哪一边都觉得遗憾。可是所罗门王那怜悯的高墙却将两位恋人分隔于两地，就像被切开的一枚果实，向外袒露着脆弱的肉与核。而因为他的智慧，接下来的千百年，人们依旧是如此效仿着，哪怕是现在，Alpha和Omega之间的恋爱依旧是小众的、不体面的，就像在公共场合暴露自己的第二性别一样。</p><p>曾经的魔术王突然而然地置之前的甜言蜜语于无物，不回消息这件事还让他一肚子火呢。但是，处理一个浑身湿透的罗玛尼阿其曼确实让梅林整个人觉得身心愉悦。<br/>Omega的身体因为发情期和高涨的欲望而滚烫炙热，被汗水浸透的上衣却是冰冷的，紧紧地贴着他的身体，勾勒出身体的轮廓，梅林除去他的衣服就像给蚕豆剥皮，那件黑色的高领半袖打底衫在被脱下时色情地粘连着罗曼的皮肤，依依不舍地牵引着。他的乳头已经完全勃起了，硬得像石子一样。<br/>在卸除罗曼的裤子时，对方一边用手阻拦着他，一边发出了难耐的喘息。<br/>梅林还挺喜欢罗曼身上的味道的，在他那个年代，人类已经隐隐约约地有了“这世界上除了普通的男女还有些和他们不太一样的人”的意识，收容院制度有，但是几乎形同虚设，人们像反对魔法一般地反对着Alpha和Omega。那个年代诞生的Alpha都很难长大，因为鸡巴下面那个野狗才会有的结，他们总是在很小的时候便被当做魔鬼的崽子处死了。可是梅林不一样，他是梦魔奥伯龙寻欢作乐时在威尔士王室里留下的杂种，所以靠着特权一直活到了现在。<br/>你问收容院——哈，有那种东西倒还好了。<br/>如果还有其他和他一样勉强逃过审判的Alpha，这辈子也见不到几个Omega——事实上，他周游整个不列颠半岛都没有见过几个Omega。拜另外一种特殊种那独特的生理特性所赐，他们总是被当成商品一样地对待，上等品根本不会流通出来见人，更不要提这种气味香醇仿佛美酒的类型。</p><p>梅林用鼻尖在罗曼脖颈处的腺体上轻轻磨蹭着，像是在享受，最后则是用舌头在上面舔了一下。见对方喘的很大声，梅林便干脆用嘴唇含住那处凸起，用力吮吸起来。魔术王的又一世高高仰着脖子，喉咙里咕咚着听不清的呻吟，随后，罗曼的身体抖了抖，泄在他的手里。</p><p>高潮之后，Omega的精神状态稍微稳定了些。他看了看自己赤裸的身体，又看了看梅林。<br/>“水——”<br/>梅林非常配合地拿过一边的杯子，给他喂水。罗曼丝毫没有对此的自觉，埋头从他掌心里喝水的时候还在迷茫地看他，像是根本不明白他为何会突然如此地好心。他喝得够多了，于是梅林扣住他的手，拉高过了头顶，然后便是毫无预兆地进入，这时那个迟钝的Omega才反应了过来。<br/>“——！”<br/>Alpha正试图去开拓Omega那道未经人事的窄缝，硕大的龟头沿着狭窄的肉缝磨蹭着，罗曼被撑得太开，让他几乎怀疑自己要被楔为两瓣，他疼得痉挛了一下，整个身体像是弓一般地向后仰去。<br/>可是很快他又意识到这并不是疼痛，而是别的——他的身体开始叫嚣着想要更多。梅林几乎没费什么劲就从他那里榨出了甜腻的叫声。这比疼痛更让罗曼觉得恐慌。他想往一边躲藏，却根本敌不过梅林的力气，半梦魔紧紧地压制住了人类，狠狠撞入身体深处。<br/> “别——”<br/>罗曼叫喊道，他不知要如何阻止梅林，是应该咒骂，还是请求？在他眼前，对方的喉结在皮肤下滚动着，就像是水桶里漂浮着的苹果，魔术师如今捉弄着他、看他的笑话，不知是在窃喜还是在鄙夷。<br/>罗曼涣散的眼睛盯着他的脸，双手紧紧的揪住枕头，“至少、至少别全射进里面——我不想怀孕——”</p><p>他在说什么啊？<br/>罗曼全身颤抖，他下意识地反抗，可是那道窄缝早就被激素熨烫得软烂如泥，几乎没费什么力气，梅林的头部就进去了这个Omega的生殖腔内。<br/>恶劣的魔术师一下又一下地向前顶着，每顶一下罗曼都会犹如脱水的鱼一般仰头喘息，连喘息的声音都哑得像从牙缝间挤出来。可是梅林知道他并不是在疼，原本已经泄过两次，软塌塌地伏在腿间的生殖器又再次立了起来。这激起了他的施虐欲。他伸手抓住那玩意，用指甲扣弄着顶段的小孔，罗曼声音陡然变高。<br/>“——”他的嘴唇蠕动着，像是想说什么，却又什么都说不出来。见怀里的人扭动个不停，梅林伸手捂住了他的嘴，想了一会儿，还是选择以自己的嘴唇代劳。他吻住罗曼之后对方稍微安静了一些，只剩下胸膛剧烈地起伏。梅林握紧了对方的腰，继续向内挤去，那瞬间罗曼表现得几乎要因为剧痛和快感昏死过去，足足过去了好几分钟，才于他怀里吐出了一口绵长又微弱的呼吸。<br/>结已经展开了。</p><p>成结的标记起码要持续半小时以上，而无论Omega怎么挣扎，都逃脱不了被狠狠按在结上的命运。<br/>当然，这半个小时他自然不会浪费，毕竟Omega总是甜美的，而罗曼平时也确实是一个喜欢把恶劣内质隐藏在温顺外壳下的人。花之魔术师抓住Omega那缺乏色素的胸口的两粒小玩意儿，从根部抓起，连带着乳晕也被牵扯起来。罗曼闷哼一声，一只手软软地搭在他的手腕上，这反而方便了梅林接下来的恶作剧。他强迫着罗曼的手指加入进来，一起用指甲轻轻挖起乳头顶端，罗曼的腿不受控制地弹跳着，就像是什么轻盈的昆虫。仅仅几分钟后，那Omega颤抖着，喘息着，暖烘烘的热流打击在他的龟头上。<br/>半个小时以后梅林放开了他，顺带揉了揉他散乱的长发。Omega才像终于反应了过来，仰着头警觉地看了他一眼，自己抱着肚子，想要爬去床的角落离他远一点，膝盖挪动时那些残存在他身体内的异物却随着他的动作缓缓下坠，在床单上拖出一道粘浊的白痕。<br/>罗曼低头，手指擦过那道白色的痕迹，他的手指张开，那些玩意拉成丝下坠，滴在他的掌心上，罗曼皱起眉，却不知应该将这些东西揩在哪里好。于是他又抬起脸来看向他，像是根本不知道方才究竟发生了什么一样。<br/>梅林笑了一声，他伸出了手，手指的指尖戳到医生脸上，将他被汗打湿、黏在额前的头发拨开。罗曼的额头上一层热汗，皮肤呈现出桃肉一般鲜美的颜色。<br/>梅林碰到他时，罗曼的眼皮不自觉地抽搐了一下，就像蝴蝶震动自己的翅膀。<br/>“不想说些什么吗？My pal？”花之魔术师轻佻地开口道。<br/>罗曼涨红了脸，他缓了片刻，才拖着酸软的腿走进浴室，开始清理自己的身体。他在为自己清洗时，之前那难耐的热潮再度上涌，这时，梅林也进入了他的浴室。<br/>你为什么还在这里——<br/>罗曼想说点什么，最好是恶狠狠地骂这个胡来的花之魔术师一顿。可是他什么说不出来，梅林的花香味实在太浓郁，几乎占满了他的脑子。他想将自己的胳膊搭在他的脖子上。事实上，梅林确实是逼迫着他这么做了，他的一只手扶住了他的大腿，手指挖过因为因为情热而变得格外缠绵的肉穴。<br/>“我准备尝一尝迦勒底的热香饼。”他再一次进入这个Omega的时候，梅林在罗曼的耳边说道。<br/>毕竟阿尔托莉雅总是时不时地念叨起那个玩意儿，还有除夕荞麦面、蘑菇黄油烤鲑鱼、秘制酱菜，还有埋在落叶堆里烤出来的红薯。</p><p> </p><p>Day  3<br/>“恭喜呀，看起来你昨晚休息得不错。”达芬奇愉快地看着出现在迦勒底餐厅里一脸不高兴的罗玛尼阿其曼。<br/>隔着一排坐定的藤丸立香和马修正不停地向他们这边张望着。不仅仅是他们，食堂里不少人都在（像是看稀奇一样地）向他们这个方向望去，甚至因为眼前的景象太过有趣而忘记了吃饭。<br/>罗曼没有扎头发，橘粉色的头发披散下来好遮挡住脖子上盖不住的斑斑驳驳的吻痕。他满脸通红，一只手成拳死死顶在桌面上，另一只手颤抖个不停，连带着举着的叉子上那刚烤出来、浇上枫糖浆与一小块半融化的黄油的热香饼也哆哆嗦嗦的，看起来分外美味。桌子对面坐着的花之魔术师围着带着荷叶边的餐巾，手中毫无必要地抓着闪着亮光的刀和叉，他张开口，从罗曼的叉子上叼走了自己的早餐。<br/>“嗯嗯——”梅林砸吧着嘴，“虽然品尝不出来什么味道，不过罗曼同学，你害羞的情绪很好吃哦☆”<br/>“吃完就给我滚回去。”罗曼将叉子拍在餐盘上，小声说道。</p><p>托那位Alpha的福，他的发情期提前结束了。总算想起了自己是虚拟偶像魔法☆梅莉厨的罗曼一如既往地登录与那位偶像的留言板，看见的却是这样的回复：</p><p>——OK❥魔法☆梅莉会一如既往地提供高超的service哦☆<br/>——那么代价，这次就用罗曼同学的贞操和尊严来支付吧☆</p><p>经纪人：花之大哥哥☆梅林上。</p><p>下一次——他是说，如果真的还会有下一次的话——<br/>他要把钱甩在梅林的脸上。</p><p>这就是他罗玛尼阿其曼作为金主的尊严。罗曼握着手机，恶狠狠地想。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>